Bechloe One-Shots
by acaabechloe
Summary: A collection of one-shots, featuring Bechloe and their children; the other Bella's also make appearances.
1. The One With The First Day Of School

To say Chloe was stressed was an understatement. She had to wake up at 5 a.m. to make sure that she would be ready for work in time, as she had to pack the kids lunch and get them ready for their first day of school; because she knew Beca wouldn't be up in time to get them ready. By 7 a.m she had breakfast made, she was ready to leave and had prepared their lunches, each with cute little note.

The twins were currently sat at the table in the kitchen eating their cereal, while Chloe was headed upstairs to see if her wife was awake; and if not she would throw water on her or something. Because lord knows it takes hours to wake the woman up. Surprisingly the brunette was already awake and in the bathroom brushing her teeth. The redhead snuck up behind her wife, snaking her arms around her waist and resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder.

"Morning," Beca grumbled as she finished brushing her teeth.

"Come on be a little more enthusiastic it's their first day if you're not happy they won't want to go," Chloe said, the brunette just rolled her eyes and walked back into their bedroom.

"I don't want them to go, what am I supposed to do today I'll be all alone," Beca whined. Making Chloe wonder whether it should be her first day at school too because she was acting more like a toddler than their actual toddlers.

"I'm sure you'll get over it, besides you're going to the studio this afternoon anyway aren't you?" Chloe asked as the two of them walked back downstairs to join the twins.

"Not anymore Demi canceled, something about her dog I don't know," Beca told her wife as she grabbed the box of cereal and poured it into a bowl. The four of them were sat at the table eating, with the radio on a low volume in the background. Once they were all finished, Chloe rushed the kids upstairs to get them dressed so they could leave.

"Bec can you get Logan ready and I'll get Izzy ready and then we can leave, I need to be at work soon," the redhead said quickly before walking into her daughter's room. Beca didn't really have a say in what happened between now and leaving the house so she just did whatever her wife said.

The twins were dressed and ready to leave in the next ten minutes. Chloe seemed to be handling the fact that it was their babies first day of school much better than Beca. The usually emotionless woman, was a huge softie when it came to her wife and children. And the fact that it was her kids' first day of school meant that they were growing up and she didn't want them to grow up.

Not only was Chloe handling it much better than Beca, but the twins were too. Instead of being like every other kid on their first day, which consisted of a lot of tears and the parents having to physically place their child in the classroom, her kids couldn't wait to get out of that car and into school. In fact, Izzy even managed to get her seatbelt off before Beca had even parked the car.

Chloe handed Logan his lunchbox and Beca handed Izzy hers, the bag had barely left their hands before the twins were running off inside.

"They didn't even hug us," Beca said trying to hold the tears back. She didn't even know why she was this emotional they would be gone for less than six hours, they had spent more time at Stacie and Aubrey's before and she didn't get emotional. "Do you think we're bad parents, that's why they couldn't wait to get into school?" Beca asked her wife, suddenly feeling insecure.

"What no not at all they're just excited, I made it sound like Disney world so we wouldn't have to deal with that," Chloe said, nodding her head in the direction of a child sprawled out on the floor kicking and screaming because he didn't want to leave his mom.

"On second thoughts I'm glad they went in that easy if they reacted like that I would have left them in the parking lot," Beca joked leaning her head on Chloe's shoulder. The redhead wrapped her arm around the brunette's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. The two stood there for a few minutes hugging one another until Chloe's phone started to ring.

"I need to go to work," she mumbled into Beca's hair. The brunette nodded but neither of them made any effort to move from their position. After a minute, Chloe finally pulled away from her wife and the two got into the car.

"Why does it matter if you're late? You literally own the place Chlo"

"I know I do, but a dog needs surgery this morning and her owners don't want anyone but me to lead it, so I kind of need to be there," Chloe explained and Beca understood because her wife was an exceptional vet. She drove down all of the side streets to avoid traffic and to ensure that she got Chloe there as quick as possible.

"I'll pick the kids up at 2 and if you're ready to leave around that time call me and we will come and pick you up," Beca said before quickly placing a short kiss on her wife's lips. Chloe nodded as she quickly got out of the car.

"I will, I love you, try not to be all mopey because of the kids not being there. You could go to the store and grab some stuff for dinner." Chloe said quickly before shutting the car door.

"I love you too," Beca yelled out of the window before driving home.

At exactly 2 p.m. Logan and Izzy ran out of the school towards Beca. They each had some paper in one hand and their lunchboxes in their other hand. Beca crouched down with her arms out waiting for a hug from the two of them. What she wasn't expecting was for them to launch themselves at her, she quickly regained her balance squeezed them tightly.

"I missed you guys so much," she said. The twins just handed her the pieces of paper that they were carrying. "What do we have here?" Beca questioned, as she looked at each piece she saw a bunch of stick figures that each resembled Logan, Izzy, Chloe and herself.

"It's us, mama," Izzy explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, this caused a smile to break out on the brunettes face.

"Of course it is kiddo, how about we go pick mommy up from work and then go get some chicken nuggets to celebrate your first day?" Beca suggested knowing they would agree instantly; which they did. Beca quickly called her wife to check if she was ready to leave work.

The three of them headed over to the vets and Chloe was already waiting outside for them. Quickly jumping in the car the four of them drove to McDonald's.

"Seriously Bec? The one day I ask you to cook." Chloe chuckled knowing the brunette wouldn't actually cook, she was actually thankful that they're getting a McDonalds because if Beca did cook they would be eating something that is burnt to a crisp. Once they arrived home with the food all four of them sat around the kitchen table to eat.

"So my babies how was your first day of school?" Chloe asked the kids eyes lit up and Beca knew that they had the time of their lives there.

"Mommy it was super fun, we made a friend called Olive," Logan explained but his sister was quick to correct him.

"No she is my friend you can't even say her name, she's called Olivia, not Olive that is a food, silly." The little redhead explained.

"Woah Iz chill out dude you can both have the same friend," Beca said trying to calm her daughter down before she and Logan started arguing.

"Anyway, what did you guys do today?" Chloe asked trying to change the subject.

"We drawed a picture and then had nap time and then played outside and then miss Jacobs read a story to us like you and mama do before bedtime so it made me sleepy but I stayed awake," Izzy explained while her brother sat beside her with a frown on his face.

"I bet you can't wait until tomorrow huh? You get to go and do that all over again." Beca said and Logan shook his head.

"I'm not going Izzy is mean to me I don't want her to live with us anymore and I don't want to go to the same school as me," Logan said with a frown still on his face.

"Hey don't say that about your sister," Chloe said calmly but Beca just burst out laughing, earning a glare from the redhead beside her.

"A little dramatic there dude, she's your sister she's supposed to be mean to you, your mommy's brothers were like that with her but she never tried to kick them out." Beca tried to reason with her son before he got angry.

"Yeah your uncles were exactly the same with me, trust me you will be glad that you have your sister to go through school with, it means that even on your first day you know someone so you will never be on your own," Chloe explained and that seemed to cheer him up. The little brunette carried on eating his chicken nuggets before the two of them went off to play, and Beca and Chloe could finally relax.

"I'm glad they enjoyed it I don't know what we would do if they both hated it." Chloe chuckled and cuddled further into her wife as they sat on the couch watching TV.

"Me too."


	2. The One With Drunk Chloe

Every year the Bellas have a BBQ before school starts again. The tradition started way back in college for the girls to relax a little and forget about the stress of going back to school. However, it's a little more difficult now they aren't all at college and aren't all living together. So each year they take it in turns to host the get together, this year it is Beca and Chloe's turn to host.

The Bellas each brought their partners and children, because after all the purpose of the BBQ is to have fun before going back to school.

"Izzy what the fuck are you doing you've been in there for hours." Logan yelled banging his fist on the bathroom door.

"Language" Chloe said as she walked passed her son, the boy just rolled his eyes and continued to bang on the door.

"I swear to god if you don't stop that I'll go even slower, and you'll be waiting out there another hour." Izzy yelled to her brother. He quickly stopped hitting his fist against the door and wandered off to his room. Around ten minutes later the young girl poked her head round her brothers bedroom door.

"I'm done now." She said, Logan quickly stood up and walked past his sister towards the bathroom. He stopped in the door way and turned to look at the red haired girl.

"Why are you getting so dressed up? We're only going in the back yard." Logan said furrowing his eyebrows. "Ohhh you're trying to impress Conrad!" The boy teased.

The 17-year-old went bright red, she quickly shook her head. "I am not!" She practically yelled before stomping off into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Stop teasing her Logan, and get ready because if you're not ready by the time everyone is here then you're washing up later." Beca threatened and with that the boy was quickly in the bathroom getting ready.

Everyone was ready and in the back yard by the time people started arriving. The first to arrive was Stacie, Bella and Jacob. After that Aubrey, Jesse and their son James. Shortly after everyone else arrived.

"Why don't you go speak to him?" Logan asked gently nudging his sisters shoulder. The girl was watching the other boy who was sat with his older sister and Aubrey's son James.

"Hell no, he's with other people" Izzy said shaking her head slightly, the brunette just rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to get him over here?" Logan asked, but before he could even finish the question she was already saying no. "Okay then just stop acting like a sad little puppy, also mom wants you in the kitchen." He said before going back to his original seat next to Jesse.

The redhead stood up from the bench she was sat on and wandered back into the house, where she saw her mother and aunt Aubrey and Stacie in the kitchen; each with a glass of red wine in their hands. Izzy awkwardly walked over to them because she was afraid the brunette would somehow find out how she felt about her son.

"Mom? Logan said you wanted some help?"

"Hey baby, yeah can you help me with this? I would have asked your mom but you know how she gets when it comes to music, as much as she loves it it's still her job and I want her to just relax." Chloe explained as she pointed towards the laptop on the counter.

"Yeah of course, do you want me to put your playlist on or one of moms?"

"Any it's up to you, just get it on the speakers outside, I tried to do it but it only went to the speakers in the family room."

Izzy quickly put the playlist on both inside and outside, and then sat down on the bar stool around the breakfast bar, while her mom was still talking with Aubrey and Stacie.

"Iz, do you want a glass of wine?" Chloe offered, the young girl looked at her suspiciously because it was always Beca who offered her and Logan alcohol; Chloe was always very against it.

"Umm why?" She asked cautiously.

"Because you seem a little tense, you should be having fun and I feel like a little bit of wine is the only way you're gonna let loose." Chloe explained while pouring some into a glass anyway. She pushed the glass in front of Izzy, who picked it up to have a small sip.

"Why is she allowed to drink but I'm not?" Logan whined as he walked into the kitchen with Jacob Conrad to see his sister with a glass of wine. Chloe rolled her eyes and turned to look at her son.

"Because look at her she's so tense I just want her to have a little fun."

"She's only like that because she has a crush on Conrad." Logan said, as soon as he realised Jacob was in the room his eyes went wide and his cheeks turned a dark shade of pink. Before anyone could say anything the red head had hopped off the stool and stormed up to her room.

"I swear to god Logan I told you to stop teasing her about that!" Beca almost yelled as she walked into the kitchen after seeing her daughter walk away with an angry expression.

"I didn't mean to I swear, I'll go talk to her?" Logan suggested but Beca shook her head and headed up to her daughters room.

The brunette knocked on the door but when there was no response she walked in anyway. Izzy was laid on her bed clutching a pillow to her chest. Beca sat on the edge of the bed next to Izzy. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and gently wiped a tear from her face.

"Hey Iz, it's gonna be okay sweetie, please stop crying." Beca pleaded but the tears continued to roll down the young girls face.

"It's not thanks to my fucking amazing brother," the young girl snapped. Beca's eyebrows rose in shock, forgetting how much her daughter was like her. The young girl had Chloe's personality for the most part, she was sweet and caring and she loved everyone. But she was also very sarcastic and moody at times.

"Okay how about we just go back down there and ignore him?" Beca suggested not really knowing what to say because her daughter was also very stubborn, and she knew there was nothing that would get her to leave her bedroom.

"Unless Jacob is gone I'm not going back out there."

"Yeah well he's not leaving, so either stay in here moping around all night or go out there and actually talk to him, because that's the only way that this is going to get solved. You're nearly 18 for Christ's sake learn to talk about your feelings like an adult because acting like this is going to get you nowhere." Beca snapped as she stood up to leave the room.

"You're such a hypocrite you didn't confess your feelings to mom until you were in your 20s and drunk." Izzy yelled back, causing Beca to stop moving and turn to look at her daughter.

"Exactly you don't wanna be like me I regret not telling her sooner because who knows what could have happened, so tell him how you feel and it can either go well and you will get what you want or it can go bad and you can move on and find someone who is good for you and who actually cares about you." Beca said before leaving the room and going back outside.

Izzy knew Beca was right and the fact that Jacob hadn't even spoken to her since Logan said what he did, is probably a bad sign. But, the girl quickly wiped her eyes careful not to smudge her makeup anymore than it already was. She was just about to go downstairs when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said and Chloe slowly walked into the room closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry about your brother, if it helps he feels awful and he really didn't mean to say what he did," Chloe said and the young redhead found it incredibly hard to be snappy with her like she was with Beca. Because she was so sweet and she knew that if she asked, the woman would stay up here for the rest of the night cuddling (Beca would too, she's just a lot more closed off with her feelings).

"It's okay I guess, like mom said it's better he knows because if he doesn't like me then I can move on." Chloe nodded at her daughters words and patted the spot next to her on the bed.

"Is that what was wrong earlier?" Chloe asked and the young girl nodded her head, leaning further into her moms side, as the older woman wrapped her in a hug. "How about I go grab some ice cream and we have a movie marathon?" Chloe suggested.

"No mom go have fun you rarely get to see everyone at the same time, I was on my way down before you came upstairs," Izzy said, the older woman stood up from the bed and held her hand out for her daughter to take hold of. The two of them walked out into the back yard where everyone was.

Chloe let go of her daughters hand and went and sat on her wife's lap, she quickly grabbed the glass of wine from her hand and gulped it down. "Jeez Chlo slow down."

"I can't, look at her she looks so sad my poor baby." She explained nodding her head towards the petite redhead who had taken the empty seat next to her brother and Jesse. The parents were silently watching their children interact with one another, Logan wrapping his arm around Izzy's shoulder and saying something that the two couldn't quite hear.

The redhead felt her wife tense when she saw Jacob stand in front of the twins. Unsure of what was going to happen between the boy and their daughter, the pair of them were sat on the edge of the seat ready to go after the young girl if things went bad. However, the two of them walked away with Beca and Chloe still watching them closely.

The youngsters were talking for what felt like forever to Chloe, but in reality it was only ten minutes. Even though they were at the other end of the garden Chloe knew things were going well because both teens were sporting bright red cheeks. The pair hugged quickly and made their way back over to the group hand in hand.

Chloe couldn't wait to hear all about it.

Later on in the evening, everyone had finished eating and they were now sat around the fire pit. The kids were roasting marshmallows on it, while the adults were talking. Or in Chloe's case attempting to talk but all of her words slurring.

"Bec Bec, you're so pretty" Chloe said while the rest of the group was in the middle of a conversation. It caught Beca off guard, making her blush like a high school girl with a crush.

"Thank you babe, you're even prettier." The brunette replied, however instead of the older woman giggling in response to the compliment she started crying. Not just a few stray tears but boarder line sobbing.

"Mom what's wrong?" Logan asked. The boy stood up from his seat around the fire to check on the woman. All conversation stopped and everyone's eyes were now on Beca and Chloe.

"I told her she was pretty and this is her reaction," Beca explained equally as confused as everyone around her. After a couple minutes Chloe stopped crying and just wrapped her arms around her wife placing soft kisses on her neck.

"What the fuck is going on?" Cynthia Rose questioned, Beca just shrugged her shoulders and shifted a little in her seat to make Chloe a little comfier.

"Who wants to go swimming?" Chloe yelled, catching everyone by surprise. The redhead jumped off of Beca's lap and attempted to get people out of their seats and into the pool.

Everyone refused to join her, so she turned to the one person she knew wouldn't say no; her wife. She simply grabbed her hand and pulled the tiny brunette to her feet. Once they were near the pool Chloe started taking her shirt off.

"Woah babe what are you doing there's children here," Beca said pulling the shirt back down. Chloe stepped back a little and pulled it over her head before Beca could react.

"Seriously mom? You're so embarrassing" Logan yelled.

"I don't care I'm confident about all of this," Chloe said gesturing to her body, causing Beca to smirk.

"You should be, especially after having two kids," Beca smirked as she kissed her wife. Before the brunette realised what was happening she was being pushed backwards and into the pool. With Chloe basically on top of her she scrambled to get her head above water. "I hate you."

"Liar you love me," Chloe giggled lightly tapping the end of Beca's nose with her finger. The younger woman turned to get out of the pool and head back to where everyone was laughing at the pair. But, Chloe knew what she was doing and grabbed hold of her wrist to stop her.

"No stay," she whined and how could Beca say no to that, she was adorable. Even after 22 years Beca was still whipped. The redhead smiled from ear to ear when Beca turned to face her once again.

Chloe grabbed Beca's cheeks and kissed her, the brunette pushed Chloe towards the edge of the pool so her back was pressed against the wall. Mainly so Beca has something to hold onto because she couldn't reach the floor but also because she was caught up in the moment. The couple were in their own little bubble forgetting there were people ten feet away from them. And while Beca wasn't drunk on alcohol like her wife, she was drunk on Chloe and that was much more intoxicating.

Chloe pulled away from Beca's lips and buried her face in the crook of her neck. "Do you wanna see my boobs?" Chloe whispered. Beca pulled her head back so she could see the redheads face. Looking at her with a raised brow she quickly grabbed the hands that were reaching behind Chloe's back.

"Usually I would say yes but you're very drunk and our family is right over there so it's a little weird." Beca said bringing their hands in the middle of them. Chloe looked like someone had just kicked a puppy in front of her. "Come on babe lets get you to bed."

The two swam (well Beca swam, with Chloe attached to her like a Koala) towards the steps of the pool. The brunette quickly grabbed the shirt that Chloe threw on the floor before jumping into the pool and helped it over her wife's head. Chloe stumbled towards the rest of the group, Beca's arm was around her waist ensuring that she stayed up right.

"I'm gonna put her to bed and get out of these wet clothes, I'll be back in a little while." Beca announced, Chloe walked into the circle everyone had made with their chairs, kissing the top of everyone's heads. Once she reached Izzy and Logan she wrapped her arms around the twins, and placed a sloppy kiss on their cheeks.

"Chloe out!" Chloe yelled as she walked back over to her wife. The two went inside the house to get dry.

Once the redhead was finally in bed and asleep Beca went back down to find people getting ready to leave. After an hour everyone but Aubrey, Jesse and their son had left. The three of them were staying over because they lived too far away to travel tonight.

By 2 a.m. everyone was in bed, Aubrey and Jesse in the guest room, Izzy in her own room, James and Logan in Logan's room and Chloe snuggled up next to Beca in their bed. Beca laid staring at the ceiling, her hair still a little damp from the pool. The night was good, everyone had fun and Chloe was the only one who got overly drunk. But that's just because the woman rarely drank anymore, because let's face it they weren't exactly going out clubbing anymore. The only time the pair drank a lot was at award after shows. Beca just felt sorry for the redhead because she was going to have one hell of a headache when she wakes up.


	3. The One With The Fight

"Bec?"

"What?" The brunette yelled from her music room in the house. The redhead appeared in the door way with a worried look on her face.

"We need to go to the school, Logan's been in a fight" Chloe explained, and the brunettes face dropped from a small smile at the sight of her wife, to an angry expression.

The drive to the school was silent, Beca was angry at the 17-year-old because they had raised him better than that; and had never once told him to resort to violence. On the other side of the car Chloe was worrying about their son, she knew that he was though enough to take care of himself but he was still her baby boy.

"Hi were here to see the principal," Chloe smiled at the receptionist, but the woman didn't even look up from her computer screen when the redhead spoke.

"Name"

"Umm Chloe Beale-Mitchell and my wife Beca Beale-Mitchell, we were asked to meet with the principal about our son," she explained and the women still didn't look up from the screen. Beca was beginning to get annoyed by the woman behind the desk, she grabbed Chloe's hand and headed in the direction of the office.

"Thanks for the help, we really appreciate it," Beca said before they walked through the door. The sarcastic tone finally got the woman to look up from the screen, "you can't go through there." She said but the couple had already gone.

When they finally reached the office the two saw their son sat outside the door, looking down at his phone. Beca quickly swiped it out of his hands and stood in front of him with an angry glare.

"You better have a fucking good reason for dragging me down here on my day off," Beca snapped, Chloe immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her away from their son. The redhead knew what she was like when she got in a mood like this, there was no talking to her she was pissed and would stay that way until she chose to.

"Hey Becs stop it, we don't know why it happened yet he could have just been defending himself." Chloe said gently taking the phone from her wife's hand, slightly afraid that she was going to shatter it from how hard she was gripping onto it. The two sat next to Logan on the seats outside of the office, Chloe in the middle of the two so Beca could calm down a little.

"So what actually happened?" Chloe asked, but before the boy could answer Izzy walked past the family with a confused look on her face.

"Why are you guys here?" She questioned standing in front of the three of them, her friends slightly behind her.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Beca asked, her arms crossed over her chest and the same glare still on her face.

"Ignore her, it doesn't matter sweetie we can talk about it at home" Chloe said with a warm smile on her face, it made the young girl wonder how her parents worked so well together because they had such different personalities. Beca is like a ticking time bomb one bump in the road and she will explode and her mood would be dreadful, but Chloe is the epitome of sunshine; the woman is always happy and rarely ever gets angry. She nodded her head at the redhead and looked at her brother.

"Hey Logs were going to get food do you want anything?" She asked and he just shook his head without saying a word. That's all she needed to understand that he was upset, and like Chloe he rarely got in a mood like that.

"Okay bye," she said as she walked down the hallway towards the exit.

After Izzy left the three sat in silence until they were called into the office. The other boy was already there with his father by his side, like Beca the man looked angry.

"Thank you for coming in on such short notice, Mrs and Mrs Beale-Mitchell, are you aware of why you're here?" The principal questioned, the two women nodded their heads. "Okay I've heard Callum's side of the story, now I would like to hear your side Logan."

"Okay well I was in gym class and I don't know how but somehow he got a hold of a picture of my mom, and he was showing it round to people saying things that I don't really wanna repeat," Logan explained glancing at Chloe who had a concerned look on her face. "Anyway I told him to get rid of it because that's weird right? Why would you print a picture of someone's parent off? He was saying that she was hot and other stuff, so I told him to stop again and he obviously didn't like that and said at least his parents aren't dykes and I just lost it, I asked him nicely to stop but he never."

"Thank you Logan, Callum is it true that you said that?" The blonde boy glanced around the room nervously, he looked towards his father who seemed even angrier after what Logan had said.

"I- umm. I yeah I said that," the boy admitted and his dad seemed even angrier if that was possible. Logan quickly glanced at Beca, whose expression had softened and no longer had the angry scowl on her face.

"I'm terribly sorry about his behaviour, his mother and I never raised him to be like this, what the fuck is wrong with you," The man stated turning to the young boy when he said the last part.

"Okay the two of you are suspended for the rest of the week, violence is not tolerated in this school. You are both unable to attend the basketball game on Friday, that means you cannot watch the game as well as play; I will speak to the coach about it." The principal explained and the punishment was fair enough, Logan knew the consequences of fighting in school. Callum on the other hand was not so accepting.

"That's not fair this is the last game-" his father cut him of by agreeing to the suspension.

"I would like to see you boys in my office first thing Monday morning," she explained and the two boys nodded their heads in agreement. "That will be all thank you for meeting with me."

The five of them left the room, Logan glaring at Callum before taking off down the hallway. Beca following him while Chloe stayed behind to talk to Callum's father.

"Logan I'm sorry about earlier I should have listened to your side before getting angry, but I'm curious was the picture me or your mom?" Beca asked with a small smirk on her face.

"It was mom, I think that's why I got so angry because people are always talking about you but I get that you're famous, mom on the other hand they don't say stuff about her because she likes to keep herself private. But when he said that about the both of you I just saw red and couldn't stop my self from punching him." Logan explained, as they exited the building. Beca leaned into the boys side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The two were walking down the steps when Izzy was walking back into the school without her friends this time.

"Hey sweetie," Beca smiled at her daughter who sat on the steps with the two of them.

"What happened? Are you okay?" The young redhead questioned, clearly worried about her brother. The two had always had a good relationship it wasn't like normal sibling relationships they rarely argued and were basically best friends. Logan nodded his head in response to her question with a small smile on his face.

"I got suspended because I punched Callum Morgan in the face. The fucker deserved it, but I'm not allowed to play in the game on Friday," he explained to his sister, who seemed to completely understand why the boy deserved the punch.

"Somebody should have done it sooner," the girl said and Beca looked at her daughter with a confused face. Simply because the girl was very much like Chloe in the fact that she wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Why?"

"He's always making comments about the two of you, and you can probably imagine what he says," the girl explained and Beca just rolled her eyes, because as her daughter had said she could imagine exactly what the young boy said about her and Chloe.

"Alright my loves lets go home," Chloe said as she walked out of the school.

"I still have class mom," Izzy said and Chloe shook her head as she walked down the steps towards the three of them.

"I told them you had a doctors appointment," Chloe explained and the girl just shrugged her shoulders and walked alongside her brother.

"This was not how I expected my day off to go," Beca smiled as she leaned into Chloe's side. "Where do you wanna go for food?" Beca asked once they were in the car and all three of them said Five Guys.

Later that evening the four of them were watching a movie in the family room. Beca and Chloe cuddled up with one another and the twins sat on the other end of the couch.

"I'm going to get a drink anyone want anything?" Logan asked as he stood up to leave the room, but he was stopped by Chloe.

"Logan I really appreciate you defending your mom and I but if it happens again please promise me you will speak to someone about it before taking it into your own hands. I was really worried that you were hurt," Chloe explained and the boy just nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking I let my anger just take over. But I promise if it happens again I'll tell somebody." Logan said before he left the room and headed into the kitchen, but returned a few minutes later with a glass of water in his hands. The movie was almost over and Beca had fallen asleep, with her head resting on the redheads chest. Izzy looked over at her parents and saw that Chloe was now running her hands through the tiny brunettes hair.

"You guys are so adorable sometimes it's sickening," the young girl said with a smirk on her face and Chloe's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She smiled at her daughter, while continuing to run her hands through her wife's hair. Logan turned to look at his parents, and just smiled.

"Callum wishes he could have a family like this, I'm pretty sure his dad hates him," Logan said with a smirk on his face. Izzy nodded in agreement and leaned further back into the couch, throwing her legs over Logan's thighs. The boy glared at his sister and tried to push her legs away, but she kept them there; eventually he gave up knowing she would just put them back there every time he moved them.

"Look at them," Izzy said gently poking her brothers shoulder. The two looked at their parents who were now both asleep, Beca still had her head resting on Chloe's chest and Chloe had her head resting on top of Beca's head. Izzy quickly took a picture of the two, careful where she posted it because Beca was still extremely famous and Chloe liked to keep themselves private.

"I'm going to bed," Logan said quietly to ensure that he didn't wake the couple up. Izzy stood up and followed him upstairs and up into his room. The young girl practically threw herself on the brunettes bed and laid there face down.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked as Izzy turned to look at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay, you were upset earlier I could tell," she explained and Logan just nodded his head.

"I'm fine, I just- I've never done anything like it before I don't know what got into me. Now I have to miss the game on Friday and it's a big game, I should have just told someone like mom said," he sighed, sitting down next to the redhead.

"Yeah but if you told someone about it nothing would have happened, the school would have literally told you to get over it and stop complaining. At least this way he got punished."

"True."

The two of them continued talking until around 2 a.m. when they both fell asleep. Beca and Chloe were stood in the doorway looking at their children, the redhead with a proud smile on her face; and Beca with an identical one.

"We made good kids," Chloe smiled as Beca nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we really did."


	4. The One With The Beale Family

All her life Chloe had imagined herself having a large family, because that is how she grew up surrounded by 3 older brothers and a younger sister. So when she found out that she couldn't have anymore children when the twins were born, she was heartbroken. Luckily Beca understood how important it was to the redhead that they had a big family. Beca agreed that she would carry their next child.

"I hate this," Beca whined as she was sat in the waiting room of the doctors office. Chloe by her side, their hands interlocked with one another, the redhead was gently rubbing the back of Beca's hand to try and calm her down. It wasn't working though the more people that got called into the room the more nervous she got.

"You're gonna be fine, if the test is right we can go and celebrate, but if it's wrong we can just look at other options," Chloe explained, this was the third time that the couple had tried to get pregnant and thus far it wasn't working out so well. That seemed to calm the brunette down a little because she relaxed into her seat and leaned her head on her wife's shoulder.

"How do you think the kids are gonna react if we are pregnant?"

"I think they will be happy, they love each other so much and they've only ever know what it's like to have a sibling." Chloe explained and Beca agreed with her wife, because she was right it would be very different if they only had one child.

An hour later the appointment was over and Beca and Chloe were walking back to the car hand in hand, with the biggest smiles on their faces. Beca didn't even realise she could smile this much. The two went to pick up the twins from Chloe's parents house, still not able to wipe the smiles off of their faces.

"Hey girls," Mrs Beale greeted as the two walked through the door. The older women pressed her finger to her lips to signal for them to be quiet, they pair were unsure why they needed to be quiet; until they walked into the living room and saw Logan and Izzy were cuddled together on the couch asleep.

"Oh my god they're adorable!" Chloe exclaimed quietly, but it wasn't quiet enough as the young girl slowly popped her head up, off of her brothers shoulder. Her eyes lit up when she saw that her moms were home, she jumped off of the couch and ran towards where Beca and Chloe were now sat.

"Hi baby girl, have you had fun?" Chloe asked the young girl who just nodded her head as she climbed onto the older woman's lap. Izzy had a gentle grasp on her mother's red hair while she cuddled into her embrace.

"Hey dude," Beca smiled at their son who had just woken up, his hair a complete mess on the top of his head. He was slowly dragging a blanket in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. Like his sister, he gently climbed onto Beca's lap and cuddled into her; but, within minutes he had fallen to sleep once again. The older brunette was gently running her fingers through Logan's hair to make sure that he stayed asleep, because like her he got very grumpy if he didn't have enough sleep.

A few moments later, when the twins had settled down once again, Chloe's mom walked back into the room carrying three cups of coffee. The older woman sat on the couch across from the small family, smiling softly at the four of them.

"Where's dad?" Chloe asked her mother.

"He went to the store and then Cam called because he needed picking up from somewhere, they should be back soon." Mrs Beale explained and Chloe understood, her eldest brother was always getting himself into trouble when they were growing up and that hadn't changed.

Right on cue the men walked through the front door, meaning that the twins were disturbed once again. Izzy jumped off of Chloe's lap and ran towards her grandad, the older man picked her up and spun her round, while peppering kisses on her cheeks; making the small girl giggle loudly. Cameron slipped past the pair and made his way into the living room where the women were sat. He quickly hugged Beca and Chloe, careful not to wake Logan up, and sat on the couch beside his mom. Beca was still trying to get used to how affectionate the whole Beale family are, because growing up the only time her parents would hug her was on her birthday.

"Hey sweetie, do you want a drink?" Mrs Beale asked, already on her feet before the brunette could give her an answer.

"Sure, I'll just have a coffee please mom, ooft-" he exclaimed as Izzy ran into his arms. The young girl was followed by her grandpa, who like his son, gave Beca and Chloe a hug before sitting down.

"How are you two? I haven't seen you in a while." The man asked as Izzy placed herself in the middle of Mr. Beale and her uncle Cameron.

"We're great thanks dad," Chloe said with the biggest smile on her face. "Should we tell them?" Chloe whispered in Beca's ear, the smaller woman just shrugged her shoulders and mumbled something along the lines of 'I don't know they're your parents.' Chloe took that as a yes and waited for her mom to come back into the room before making the announcement.

When Mrs Beale finally entered the room again, Chloe cleared her throat. "We have something to tell you guys." She said and the three Beale's looked at her questioningly.

"Are you all okay? Is something wrong with you Beca? I noticed Chloe, you're being more protective than usual." Her mother questioned and Chloe just nodded her head as if to say that everything is fine. The older woman seemed to understand right away, and she visibly relaxed.

"We're pregnant, well I am pregnant not Chloe because well I'm sure you know why, I'm gonna shut up now." Beca rambled nervously. Chloe grabbed the brunettes hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"Aww congratulations girls!" Chloe's mom exclaimed, she practically jumped up from the couch and wrapped her arms around the two. Logan started to stir, the young boy rubbed his eyes with his hands and started to wriggle in Beca's arms.

"Mommy I'm hungry," Logan mumbled as he wiggles out of his grandmothers embrace. The older woman let go of the couple and led the 5 year old into the kitchen.

"You should name the kid Cameron, it's a great name for a boy and a girl," the older Beale said with a smirk on his face. Chloe rolled her eyes at her brother, while Beca just shook her head in disagreement.

"Absolutely not, if we're naming the kid after any Beale sibling, it will be after Alex, the best one," Beca said with a smirk, but the last part of the sentence earned her a light slap on her bicep from Chloe.

"I'm your wife I should be your favorite Beale." The redhead said with a frown on her face.

"You're not just a Beale anymore, so you can't be my favorite, but you are my favorite Beale-Mitchell," Beca explained and a small smile crept into Chloe's face.

"Okay but don't tell her she's your favorite, her head will grow even more than it already is," Cameron said, just as the younger girl walked into the room.

"Afternoon," Mr. Beale jokes, earning him a glare from his youngest daughter.

"Shut up," the 24-year-old mumbled to her father as she sat down beside Beca. "What are you guys doing here?" Alex questioned, with a slightly confused tone.

"We came to pick the kids up," Chloe explained and right on cue Logan walked back into the living room with a banana in his hand. His eyes lit up when he saw Alex in the room. The boy ran towards the youngest Beale and placed himself on her lap.

"Hey buddy, what have you got there?" She asked enthusiastically, the young boy's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the object in his hand.

"It's a banana, do you want some?" Logan asked and Alex shook her head and gently pushed the banana back towards him. Once Logan had finished the banana he and Izzy went out to the backyard to play on the swings.

"So why are you really here? None of you are dying, are you? You never just drop the kids off here," Alex pointed out and the couple looked at one another and decided to tell her about the new baby.

"Nobody is dying Al, we went to the doctors' office and the kids obviously wouldn't settle there so we brought them here," Chloe explained but the look on her younger sisters face grew even more confused.

"I'm pregnant!" Beca blurted out once again. "I'm sorry I just get nervous," she apologized to the redhead beside her. Chloe just smiled at her wife and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Oh my god really I'm gonna be an aunt again?" Alex asked excitedly, Beca and Chloe simply nodded their heads too excited to actually speak. The whole pregnancy thing was becoming even more real by the minute, more people know and now it's ten times scarier for the brunette. The Beale family continued to talk about how excited they were and asked the couple questions about the pregnancy.

Later that night the twins were in bed and so we're Beca and Chloe. The two of them were sat up leaning against the headboard, just talking. A few moments later Chloe shuffled further down the bed so that her head was just above Beca's stomach. The redhead lifted the younger woman's shirt up a little so that the bare skin of her stomach was exposed, she leaned down and gently placed a kiss on it.

"Goodnight baby, mommy and I love you so much." Chloe whispered before she laid down next to her wife.

"You are adorable, I love you more than you know," Beca smiled as she settled down, pulling the covers over the them.

"I love you too."

 _part two coming very soon!_


	5. The One With The Bully

"Jamie!"

The 15-year-old turned around to see who called his name, when he saw who it was he quickly turned around and walked down the hallway quicker. But he wasn't paying any attention to what was in front of him, he was too worried about what was behind him, and his body smashed into a much taller body.

"Mr. Edwards I'm sorry I just-"

"Jamie don't worry about it just get back to class," the elderly man smiled at the young brunette as he walked away. Jamie tried to walk quickly round the corner out of the other boys sight. Everything after that was a blur, he felt his body being smashed into the wall, and then a punch to his gut. He curled over in pain and the boys knee collided with his nose. Once he saw blood dripping from Jamie's nose he ran before even Jamie could see him let alone anyone else.

The brunette went back to class to grow his bag and called his mom. Within 15 minutes the redhead was at the front desk waiting for him, her eyes widened when she saw her sons nose.

"What happened baby?" Chloe asked as she opened her arms to embrace the boy, which he gladly accepted; careful not to get blood on her. "Let's get you to the hospital."

The two of them made their way into the hospital and sat in the waiting room. Since the boy didn't answer her question about how it happened she asked him again hoping to get an answer.

"How did that happen?"

"Oh I uh, I was on my way back from the bathroom and I slipped, the floor was wet I guess, and I smashed my nose on the floor." Jamie lied, he was a terrible liar and both of his parents knew it, but Chloe seemed to buy this lie.

The two didn't have to wait very long, there's perks of being related/married to a celebrity. When they got into the doctors office he gave Jamie some drugs to help with the pain before putting his nose back into place.

"Now it will hurt for a few weeks and I want you to come back in about two weeks to see how everything is okay?" Dr. Peters said and the boy nodded his head, still feeling fuzzy from the pain killers. Chloe asked a few more questions and the doctor answered them happily, clearly able to tell that she was very worried.

Half an hour later the two arrived home, Jamie wanted the house to be empty so he could just go and sleep in peace but it wasn't. Both his brother and sister had decided to come home from college this week and Beca was home early from the studio because an artist cancelled.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing home?" Beca asked before Jamie could walk upstairs. The boy turned on his heel and headed into the living room where the brunette was sat.

"I fell at school and broke my nose" Jamie explained and like Chloe she seemed to believe it. However, he noticed Izzy and Logan frown at one another when he explained what happened. He expected the two of them to make fun of him but it never happened, he quickly made his way upstairs before he could be asked anymore questions.

Once he was upstairs he sat with his back against the door and tried not to cry. The same boy was always teasing him and calling him names but this is the first time things got physical. He managed to hold back the tears and made his way over to his bed and turned on the tv. He soon got bored though and ended up scrolling through his twitter and replying to messages, there was a text from his best friend that sounded like she was panicking.

 **Olivia**? **: Jamie where are you?**

 **Is everything okay?**

 **Did Chase say something to you again? If he did I'm gonna kill him there's nothing wrong with being gay he's just an idiot.**

 **Jamie: No everything is fine I just slipped in the hallway and broke my nose I'm fine I promise x**

 **Olivia**? **: okay I'll bring you some food later and we can watch movies hope you feel better J x**

He was about to reply but the door was flung open and his siblings walked in and sat on the end of his bed.

"How did that really happen?" Izzy asked gesturing to his nose. Jamie frowned and tilted his head to the side a little.

"What do you mean? I told you I slipped at school and smashed my face on the floor."

"You're lying, you're terrible at it you seem to have got mom and ma to believe it but we see right through you," Izzy said glaring at her younger brother. Jamie could feel tears forming in his eyes again, but this time he couldn't stop them from falling down his cheeks.

"I'm gay, and this boy at school found out and he won't leave me alone. He's never actually touched me before he just called me names but he got me alone in the hallway and I don't know why he does it what's wrong with me?" Jamie explained to his siblings and as soon as he finished speaking Izzy was wrapping her arms around him, careful not to catch his nose.

"How come you never told us J it's not like we'll hate you for it we literally have two moms," Logan said as he joined the hug. When the three of them pulled away from one another and settled back down on the bed, Jamie shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I guess I was just scared because of what people will say, people at school aren't exactly nice," Jamie explained and Izzy nodded her head seeming to understand why he didn't want people to know because it resulted in him getting a broken nose.

"Okay well we have to do something about this kid, do you want us to go see the principal?" Logan suggested but the younger boy shook his head in disagreement.

"No I can take care of it, plus mom said I can have the week off."

The next few weeks flew by and before he knew it, it was the last day before summer, Logan couldn't wait to get out of there. Mainly because it meant he didn't have to see Chase for three months. It was the end of the day and because he stayed behind to help pack things away from Basketball practice the school was empty. What Jamie didn't expect was for Chase to still be there, the taller boy grabbed Logan's head and pushed it into a nearby locker. He then grabbed him by the shirt and pressed him against the same lockers, the older boy didn't say anything or do anything he just held him there before grabbing his throat.

Jamie was trying his hardest to get out of his grip but nothing was working, instead Chase just gripped him harder and harder until the brunette was gasping for air. Jamie had no choice but to kick him where the sun doesn't shine, as soon as he did the older boy was doubled over in pain and that gave Jamie the opportunity to run. He ran out of school and towards the front of the building, stopping for a few seconds to catch his breath before he got into his moms car.

"Hey dude how was practice?" Beca asked as the young boy threw his backpack onto the back seat. He just shrugged his shoulders and stared straight ahead of him. "Are you okay sweetie you seem quiet also why is your neck so red?"

Jamie's eyes widened a little as he tried to pull his shirt up his neck so it wasn't visible, it also made it very clear to Beca that something was not right. She stopped the car before they got out of the parking lot and she turned to look at her son.

"Okay what is going on with you, is everything at school okay you seem a little checked out lately," Beca said as Jamie just looked down at his hands in his lap. He refused to look up until Beca said his name in a gentle tone and like he did when his brother and sister asked him what's going on, he broke down into tears.

"I'm gay mom."

"Oh honey that's okay your mom and I will love you no matter what, you know that right?" Beca said and Jamie nodded his head.

"I wish I wasn't though, maybe Chase would leave me alone. I hate it did people make fun of you when you were younger because of it?" Jamie asked and Beca simply shook her head.

"No honey I didn't realise until I was in college when I met your mom, but that doesn't mean people have always been kind to me, I was bullied when I was your age because I was this weird small kid who didn't speak to anyone. I just had my headphones on all of the time," Beca explained and Jamie frowned at her.

"Yeah but look at you now you're famous who cares about them," Jamie said, Beca just smiled at the boy. The two of them drove home in a comfortable silence with the radio playing very quietly in the background. Jamie quickly turned it up when he realised it was one of Beca's songs.

"Mom they're playing your song we have to stay in the car," Jamie said excitedly but Beca just rolled her eyes.

"Dude you've been listening to that song before it was even released I think you can leave it halfway through, come on your mom will want to see you."

Beca walked through the front door with Jamie following her closely, the two made their way into the kitchen where Chloe was sat; with her glasses on staring at the laptop screen in front of her.

"Hey my babies," she smiled happily as Beca placed a kiss on her forehead. Jamie sat on the seat opposite Chloe and that's when she noticed his still bright red neck.

"Oh honey what happened to your neck?" Chloe asked her tone making it clear that she was worried about her son. Jamie quickly glanced at Beca who nodded her head as if to say tell her the truth.

"Umm I... this guy grabbed me by the neck and pinned me up against the lockers after practice today, because I'm... I'm gay." Jamie said his voice quite but Chloe heard every word and she was up on her feet with her arms wrapped around him before he could finish his sentence.

"That's okay honey we love you all the same this changes nothing, but the bully I'm going to do something about that, because that is not okay." Chloe said gently running her fingers through his hair. The boy shook his head and pulled away from her embrace.

"No there's nothing you can do he graduated I'm never gonna see him again," Jamie explained hoping that it would make it better but it only seemed to make it worse. Beca was visibly angry and Chloe moved to her wife's side to try and calm her down.

"So you're telling me an 18 year old is bullying you who the fuck does he think he is?" Beca said her tone angry. Seconds later Logan and Izzy walked into the kitchen.

"Please tell me your neck isn't like that because of Chase?" Logan said and Jamie just nodded, Chloe looked at the boy confused.

"How do you know?" Chloe asked.

"He told us when he broke his nose we offered to speak to the principal but he didn't want us to." Izzy explained and Chloe understood, she was just glad that he was able to talk to at least someone in the family about it.

"Okay well we can talk about this later, how about we go and grab some food like we originally planned to, to celebrate your last day," Chloe suggested and the three kids shot up and practically ran towards the door.

"I'll drive!" Logan yelled as he grabbed his keys from the bowl next to the front door. Followed by Jamie yelling, "I call shotgun!"

Beca and Chloe watched as their children ran out to the front yard and piled into the car. The two of them got into the back beside Izzy who was too busy texting to even notice they were there.

"We did good didn't we?" Beca smiled as she looked at their three children. Chloe smiled and leaned into her wife's side.

"We really did."


End file.
